


She Don't Wanna Marry Me

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Gen, Young Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: Marcus and Abby have been neighbors and best friends since birth. While Marcus has always loved Abby, he never had the courage to actually tell her. Now, she is set to marry former classmate, Jake Griffin. Will Marcus remain silent? Or will he finally confess his love?





	She Don't Wanna Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am a huge country music fan and every time I hear "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett, I immediately think of Kabby. I wrote this AU fanfic to go along with not only the song, but the music video as well. Enjoy!

_Marry Me – Thomas Rhett_

_She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_  
_She wants her grandaddy preaching the service_  
_Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country_  
_Not too many people, save her daddy some money_  
_Ooh, she got it all planned out_  
_Yeah, I can see it all right now_  
_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_  
_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_  
_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_  
_Yeah, she wanna get married_  
_But she don't wanna marry me_  
_I remember the night when I almost kissed her_  
_Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever_  
_And I always wondered if she felt the same way_  
_When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_  
_And I know her daddy's been dreading this day_  
_Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away_  
_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_  
_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_  
_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_  
_Yeah, she wanna get married_  
_But she don't wanna marry me_  
_Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_  
_I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now_  
_But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now_  
_So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_  
_Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_  
_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_  
_Yeah, she wanna get married_  
_Yeah, she gonna get married_  
_But she ain't gonna marry me_  
_Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no_

 

“Come on, Marcus!”

Eight-year-old Marcus Kane groaned as his next-door neighbor, and best friend, Abby Walker, dragged him by his arm through her front door and up the stairs.

“Abby, can’t we just stay outside and play?” Marcus practically begged as they entered Abby’s bedroom.

The feisty little girl crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes on the dark-haired boy. “We’ve been playing outside all morning……cops and robbers, catch with that stupid football, and we rode bikes! Now it’s my turn to pick what we play!”

Marcus knew he didn’t have a choice. “Fine, but I’m not playing with dolls!”

Abby smiled brightly as Marcus shook his head.

“You’re the best!” Abby announced as she turned towards a large plastic bin in the corner of the room. After rummaging through it for a few seconds, she crossed back over to Marcus holding an adult-sized men’s dress shirt and tie.

Marcus crossed his arms, “No, no way! I’m not playing dress up, Abby. I’m a boy!”

Abby rolled her eyes. “You promised I could pick and this is what I pick!”

Marcus considered making an escape and joining his other friends for the kickball game at Theo’s house, but those thoughts quickly vanished when he saw the puppy dog eyes Abby was giving him. “Please, Marcus.” It was in that moment Marcus realized that Abby Walker could get him to do anything.

Taking the shirt and tie from her, Marcus walked across the hall to the bathroom to get dressed. The shirt was enormous on him and came past his knees. Thankfully, the tie was already tied and he only needed to slip it over his head. Taking a glance in the mirror above the sink, he took in his appearance and groaned. “This is so stupid,” he whispered aloud.

Walking back across the hall, Marcus stopped in his tracks when he saw Abby. She was twirling in front of the full-length mirror in a gold sequence dress with a puffy pink tutu over it, topped off with a pair of her mother’s high heels and pearls around her neck. She had also set up her numerous stuffed animals on either side of her, some of which were also dressed in costume.

Abby caught Marcus staring in the mirror and quickly turned around. Walking over to him, she smiled brightly and asked, “Ready to marry me, Marcus?” as she pulled him further into the room.

______________________________________________________________________

 

**10 years later…..**

_Announcer : With that 33-yard touchdown pass from Kane to Pike, the Wildcats take a 21-14 lead over the Blue Devils._

Marcus took a seat on the bench and removed his helmet after his go-ahead touchdown pass during the 3rd quarter of the football game.

“Marcus!”

Turning around to the stands at the sound of his name, Marcus saw Abby standing in the front row. She was waving to him with a huge smile on her face. When their eyes met, Marcus smiled back, taking in the site of his best friend sporting his white away jersey for the game. Abby spun around and pointed to the name on the back of her jersey…KANE. As she turned back to face him once again, she put her hands on the fence in front of her and jumped up and down with excitement for him. Marcus laughed before turning his attention back to the game.

Abby waited outside the locker room after the Wildcats won 42-17. She was so excited for Marcus.

“Abby, come on, everyone is heading to Connor’s to celebrate. Let’s go!” Callie yelled as she and a bunch of their other friends were piling into Diana’s car.

Abby smiled. “I’ll be there. I just want to wait for Marcus. You guys go ahead.”

As she watched the car pull out of the parking, she head a familiar voice behind her. “Hey, Abs!”

Marcus stood before her, now dressed in street clothes and his hair still wet from his shower. She couldn’t help it, she instantly jumped into his arms. “Congratulations! You played such an awesome game.”

Marcus laughed. “Thanks. It was a big win.”

When she stepped away, Marcus missed the feel of her in his arms. He was in love with Abby and he had been for years. But, they were best friends, and Marcus didn’t want to jeopardize that by confessing his feelings. What if she didn’t feel the same way? What if he lost her? No, it was better to have her in his life as a friend than not at all, he had convinced himself.

“Everyone is heading over to Connor’s,” Abby told him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his Jeep. “Come on, you can buy me a shake and some loaded fries.”

______________________________________________________________________

 

**Connor’s Hot Dog Stand**

After getting their food, Marcus and Abby took a seat next to each other at one of the booths by the front windows. Connor’s was packed with Wildcat players and fans that had come to celebrate the big win. They had just started to dig into their loaded fries when Charles Pike and Diana Sydney joined them.

As the group chatted about the game and plans for the weekend ahead, Marcus had his left hand on the seat beside him. Noticing, Abby tentatively placed her right hand next to his. Her fingers gradually crept closer until she placed her hand on top of his and gently squeezed.

Marcus glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but continued to listen to Charles talk about his one-handed touchdown catch. Turning his hand over, he gave her a squeeze in return and continued to hold her hand in his.

It felt like forever, but Charles and Diana finally excused themselves from the booth to join Callie, Theo, and a few others at the air hockey table. With hands still connected, Marcus and Abby both turned to one another with shy smiles on their faces. They stared into each other’s eyes as Abby bit her bottom lip. Slowly, they leaned in, but just as their lips were about to meet, one of Marcus’ obnoxious teammates, Jake Griffin, slammed the window next to their booth. Startled, they immediately jumped apart. Looking out the window, they saw Jake mocking them by mimicking two people kissing with his hands. They both laughed at Jake, knowing it was in good fun, before Abby jumped up from the booth and ran outside to playfully punch Jake several times. Turning from the scene, Marcus groaned and ran his hands over his face.

______________________________________________________________________

 

**6 years later…..**

24 year old Marcus Kane stood against the wall at the rehearsal dinner nursing his beer. From across the room, he watched as Abby Walker mingled with her wedding party, sipping champagne and beaming from ear to ear.

He was too late. He had lost her. Well, truth be told, he had never actually had her. Sure, they had lived next door to one another their entire lives and been best friends since they could walk, but she was never his. The closest they had ever come was their near kiss during their senior year of high school. After that, something always got in the way or it just wasn’t the right time. They had gone to separate colleges, he had dated, she had dated, but now, she was getting married to someone else. She was getting married to Jake Griffin.

He inwardly cursed himself for being a coward, for never taking her in his arms and kissing her until they were both breathless. A part of him had always believed they would find a way when the time was right, that someday Abby would be his. But now, watching her with a diamond ring on her hand and Jake’s arm around her waist, he knew he had been a fool.

At that moment, Abby’s eyes met his. As they stared at one another from across the crowded private room of the restaurant, she smiled and gave him a small wave. Marcus forced a smile and a single nod before turning away and walking back towards the bar.

Abby’s eyes lingered after him until Callie snapped her out of her daze. Pushing thoughts of Marcus from her mind, Abby returned to the party and continued to celebrate her upcoming wedding.

______________________________________________________________________

  
**Wedding day.....**

Marcus got out of his Jeep and made his way into the large backyard of John Walker’s lake house. Abby had always dreamed of getting married at her grandfather’s house, overlooking the water. Dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie, Marcus approached the gift table and placed his envelope in the card box. His eyes immediately drifted to a framed photo of the bride and groom from their engagement photoshoot. Picking it up, he could only stare at the faces of the two people with their arms around one another.

Placing the frame back on the table, he walked over to a nearby tree and leaned back against it. He needed air. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a small silver flask and took a healthy swig of whiskey.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Marcus considered heading upstairs to look for Abby. He needed to find her. He needed to tell her. He couldn’t let her marry Jake without finally confessing his feelings. But, could he do that do her on her wedding day? Was that fair?

In the end, Marcus knew he had years to confess his feelings to Abby, but he had always stayed quiet. He was a coward and he had lost her. He would always love Abby, and they would always be friends, but he had to love her enough to let her go.

Placing the flask back in his jacket, he loosened his tie and walked out without a backwards glance. He loved her enough to let her go, but he couldn’t watch her marry another man.  
______________________________________________________________________

As Marcus was getting into his Jeep to leave, Abby was upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms getting dressed.

“Oh my God! You look gorgeous, girl!” Callie exclaimed when she walked into the room and saw her best friend in front of the mirror.

Abby forced a smile and as tears threatened to fall.

“Abby, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Callie asked as she rushed to her friend’s side. “Please, tell me.”

Abby took a deep breath and closed her eyes to hold off the tears. “I…..I can’t do this, Callie. I can’t marry, Jake.”

Callie was stunned. “Abby, what are you talking about? You love, Jake. I’m sure it’s just a little touch of cold feet. It happens to everyone.”

Abby shook her head. “No, it’s not cold feet. I’ve been having doubts, but after seeing Marcus last night at the rehearsal…….”

“So that’s what this is about? Marcus Kane?”

Despite her best efforts, the tears were falling now as Abby took a seat on the oversized chair and put her face in her hands. “I do love Jake. He’s a good man and he’ll make a wonderful husband and father…..someday. But, I’m in love with Marcus, Callie. I think I always have been. I can’t do this. I’m sorry,” Abby confessed. “Can you go downstairs and find Marcus? I need to talk to him.”

Callie was still in shock. “Abby, you need to talk to Jake first. You owe him that. Besides, I saw Marcus leave before I came up here.”

Abby’s head snapped up. “He left?”

Just then, the women heard a soft knock on the door, as Abby’s parents entered the room. “Abby, it’s time, baby,” Abby’s mother said before seeing the tears streaming down her daughter’s face. “Oh my God, what’s wrong?”

Abby looked from Callie to her parents and back again before rising from the chair and hurrying out of the room. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this.”

______________________________________________________________________

 

**Connor’s Hot Dog Stand**

Hours later, Marcus sat in the same booth at Connor’s where he almost kissed Abby 6 years prior. With a shake and a basket of loaded fries in front of him, Marcus could only hang his head and stare down at the table knowing that Abby was now Jake’s wife. In his mind, he could see her at her reception, madly in love with her husband and not even realizing he wasn’t there.

Marcus could see someone approaching the window out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he immediately did a double take as his mouth dropped open. Abby was standing there, still in her wedding dress, with tears in her eyes.

Marcus immediately bolted out of his seat and out the front door before coming to a stop in front of her. “Abby, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at your reception?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Abby replied as she wiped a few tears from her cheeks. “I called it off…..I couldn’t marry Jake.”

Marcus’ eyes grew wide as he stared at her in disbelief. “What? You didn’t get married? Why?”

Abby smiled sadly as she shook her head. “No, because I’m in love with someone else. Marcus, I…..”

Abby’s words were cut off as Marcus closed the distance between them and captured her mouth with his. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame as he wove her hands into his hair.

Finally breaking apart when they needed oxygen, Marcus pulled back and cupped Abby’s face in his hands. “I love you, Abby. I’ve always loved you.”

Abby smiled brightly. “I love you too.”


End file.
